


Day 24 (temp title)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Day 24, Gen, Hidden Injury, Hurt Peter Parker, Pain, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Injury, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, dislocated shoulder, dislocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Peter? Peter, you good?” Tony asked, clapping a hand on his shoulder.Peter nodded, somehow managing not to flinch at the pain shooting through his dislocated shoulder.“Good."





	Day 24 (temp title)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work comes from the song ___________________.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 24: Secret Injury.

“Peter? Peter, you good?” Tony asked, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Peter nodded, somehow managing not to flinch at the pain shooting through his dislocated shoulder.

“Good,” Tony said, only slightly suspicious.

Peter closed his eyes, glad that he hadn’t been asked to take off his mask because he wasn’t sure that he would have been able to hide the grimace on his face or the tears in his eyes. He could deal with this by himself when they got back. He could take care of himself, he didn’t need help.

Before he knew it, the quinjet had landed at the compound. He let followed the others inside before trying to sneak away to his room. He was stopped by Tony grabbing his dislocated arm and he wasn’t able to hold back his cry of pain.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, immediately dropping his arm. “Peter, you said you were fine!”

Peter looked at him and, mistaking his worry for anger, turned and ran to his room, shutting the door behind him.

“Peter, let me in, kid.”

Peter sighed and opened the door, ducking his head.

“Peter, I’m not mad, just worried. Where are you hurt?”

“Shoulder,” he whispered.

Tony guided Peter to sit on the bed before pulling his mask off and tossing it to the side.

“I’m going to try and get this off, okay?”

Peter nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the skin-tight suit pulling on his arm.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tony said, moving as quickly as possible. “Almost done.”

Tony winced once he’d gotten the suit off of Peter’s upper body, able to see the boy’s collarbone protruding out and his shoulder sitting behind its socket.

“Damn, kid, how’d you do that?”

“Web got caught while swinging. I was fighting and had a lot of momentum when one of them yanked my web backward.”

“Alright, c’mon. We’re going to medical.”

“Okay, Mr. Stark.”

“And promise me, no more hiding injuries?”

“I promise.”


End file.
